


Orlando Knows That Viggo Loves Him

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando knows that Viggo loves him, but sometimes he wonders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orlando Knows That Viggo Loves Him

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Large hints of abuse, this is NOT a happy fic

Orlando knows Viggo loves him, but sometimes he wonders. When his body is left shaking and bloody on a cold floor, he wonders why Viggo does the things that he does.

Orlando knows that Viggo loves him, but sometimes he wonders. When he feels the blood, mixed with semen, trickling down between his legs. The sting as it passes over the fresher cuts and welts, head spinning from the adrenaline, he wonders if it’s something that he’s done that makes Viggo behave this way.

Orlando knows that Viggo loves him, but sometimes he wonders. When he’s sitting in the cage, barely room to even breathe, he thinks that Viggo must have been hurt before, and that’s why he’s so determined not to let Orlando do the same.

Orlando knows that Viggo loves him, but sometimes he wonders. When he’s woken from sleep to the feeling of a cock buried deep within him, and Viggo whispers words of love into Orlando’s ears before biting down on his neck, making yet another bruise on the pale skin, Orlando wonders if this is really what he wants from life.

Orlando knows that Viggo loves him, but sometimes he wonders. When he’s lying in a deep bubble bath, half asleep, Viggo sitting behind him, washing him gently, holding him, feeding him from a tray of fruit sitting on the table next to the tub. He wonders what he’s done to deserve someone who loves him so much.


End file.
